


Dance With Me?

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, crowley blushing, zira is a flirty drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: (Prompt: The one where angel and demon are both drunk and fluffy. Demon = clingy drunk, Angel = flirty drunk)“Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass, Anthony J Crowley, to blush?” Aziraphale teased, running his fingers over the demon’s very flushed cheeks.





	Dance With Me?

Aziraphale reached out his hand, to where Crowley sat on the sofa with a half full glass of wine balancing in his lap, “Dance with me?”

“Angel, really?” he picked his glass up to place it on the table, “I think I am a little bit tooo drunk to dance.”

“Nonsense,” the angel slurred as he slightly wobbled on the spot, “Come on.” Aziraphale pulled the demon up from the sofa.

Both angel and demon wobbled across the floor, Aziraphale clicking his fingers making some soft music play in the background. Aziraphale felt his cheeks warm up, as he felt Crowley snaking his arms around his waist, as he replicated the hold around the other man’s waist.

Crowley tensed at the sudden hold the angel had on him, this was the closest they had gotten in nearly 5000 years. They had tried dancing while drunk years ago, but it ended up with them both tumbling over onto their asses. Aziraphale grinned at the demon “You know, your drunk and tired face is adorable.” The angel slurred as he spoke, too much wine, always the common occurrence when Crowley was around, but the effects of the alcohol made him cuter.

Crowley’s eyes widen at the angel’s strange attempt at flirting. Aziraphale had never gotten the hang of relationships or flirting, none of that technical stuff anyway, but without fail his cuteness always made Crowley blush or smile ridiculously, and the angel never noticed before, but when the demon blushed this particular night the angel’s mouth opened with shock.

“Are… are you blushing?” Aziraphale said softly, with the smallest amount of shock in his voice.

Crowley pulled back, slightly surprised that Zira had picked it up. “What, no. Of course not.” He tried to hide his face by covering it with the sleeve of his jacket.

“Did I get the ever-stoic, hardcore, total badass, Anthony J Crowley, to blush?” Aziraphale teased, running his fingers over the demon’s very flushed cheeks. 

“No… It’s… It’s the cold…” Crowley stuttered.

“Huh. It’s the cold. And not that I told you your face is adorable?” Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley’s face suddenly went a darker red, blushing harder, “N-no.” his voice cracked as he spoke, “I mean… um…”

Aziraphale grinned, before moving closer to the demon, closing the gap between them, as he crashed their lips together. “Your so cute, you know,” Aziraphale mumbled through the kiss.

“Ah shut up angel.” Crowley whispered as he deepened the kiss which Aziraphale accepted needily.

“Never…”

The rest of the night was gliding around the little bookshop, and making out messily drunk on the sofa until both demon and angel were spent, passed out asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
